Cuisine Criminelle
by Lili76
Summary: A Poudlard, chaque personne a sa petite routine. Rien ne change jamais. Habituellement en tous cas. Parce que ce matin là, tout semble aller de travers, et la Bibliothèque de Poudlard est le théâtre d'un drame incompréhensible. OS COMPLET


**Défis de la Gazette des bonbons au citron :**

**\- les vedettes de la fanfiction : enquête - alibi - Parvati Patil / Irma Pince**

**\- Challenge quotidien des maisons : Gryffondor - Goûté**

**\- Prompt of the day : Hors d'oeuvre**

**\- Collectionnez les POP : Aloy - Expression sévère : écrire sur un personnage sévère**

**\- le défi fou : Genre - Mystère**

**\- Pick a card : Joker Noir - Fanfic basée sur un jeu / une farce**

* * *

_Avertissement : quiconque aurait l'imprudence de déchirer, lacérer, tordre, plier, abîmer, dégrader, souiller, tacher, jeter, laisser tomber ou détériorer ce livre de quelque manière que ce soit, de le maltraiter ou de lui manifester le moindre manque de respect, devra en subir des conséquences que je m'efforcerai de rendre aussi douloureuses que possible._

_\- Note présente sur les fiches d'emprunts des livres de la Bibliothèque de Poudlard -_

Irma Pince était une femme sèche et désagréable, irrationnellement attachée à ses chers livres. Pour preuve, il suffisait de lire l'avertissement qu'elle avait dupliqué sur chaque page de garde,et dont la menace suffisait à faire frémir tous les élèves.

Sa sévérité et son intransigeance étaient connue de toute l'école, et nombreux étaient les élèves à s'être faits vertement réprimandés pour avoir juste chuchoté un peut trop fort. Voire même éternué.

Certains arrivaient nonchalamment à la Bibliothèque et s'installaient pour y travailler. Oubliant le dragon qui gardait les lieux, ils sortaient une friandise à grignoter. Irma fondait alors sur eux tel un vautour avant même qu'ils n'aient entamé le hors d'oeuvre de leur goûter et les mettait dehors à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Rien ne pouvait l'attendrir ou la faire plier dès lors que ses précieux livres entraient dans l'équation. La rumeur courrait même au sein de Poudlard que même Albus Dumbledore courbait l'échine devant elle, tant ses colères étaient épiques.

Cette femme ne semblait éprouver du respect que pour Severus Rogue, et ils avaient l'air de se supporter mutuellement, tout du moins pendant les rares moments où ils se côtoyaient. Le reste du temps, Irma Pince était seule, vivait seule, et n'acceptait aucune intrusion dans son univers de papier.

Elle méprisait ouvertement les étudiants, même ceux qui passaient leur temps à la bibliothèque comme Hermione Granger. Elle surveillait de près cette Gryffondor arrogante qui se promenait toujours une pile de livres à la main, vérifiant plutôt deux fois qu'une qu'elle les rendait dans un parfait état.

L'expérience lui avait appris qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux élèves, qu'ils ne se rendaient pas compte de la valeur des ouvrages qu'ils empruntaient et malmenaient.

Elle ne pouvait pas dénombrer le nombre de fois où elle avait récupéré ses précieux livres tâchés de nourriture ou d'encre, la reliure abîmée, les pages cornées ou déchirées. Elle voyait les enfants turbulents qui l'entouraient laisser tomber les livres sans le moindre soin, se les lancer parfois, les poser près de leur encrier sans se méfier des accidents qui pourraient arriver.

Lorsque les premières années arrivaient à Poudlard, ils étaient immédiatement mis en garde par leurs camarades contre leur terrible professeur de potions, la terreur des cachots. Pourtant, personne ne pensait à les prévenir que la bibliothèque abritait un dragon bien plus dangereux que Rogue.

Les malheureux le découvraient alors qu'ils venaient à la bibliothèque, et qu'ils se laissaient aller, en confiance. Irma Pince fondait alors sur eux pour leur coller la frousse de leur vie.

Ce que la bibliothécaire appréciait par dessus tout était de voir ces chers têtes blondes pénétrer en tremblant dans son antre. Ils ne voulaient pas venir, mais les devoirs donnés par les professeurs les obligeaient à venir faire des recherches.

La bibliothèque n'était pas un lieu obligatoire, mais nécessaire… Et elle était la pour rendre l'expérience la plus difficile possible.

Irma ne s'estimait pas cruelle. Elle avait peut être un peu de sadisme en elle pour autant aimer voir la frayeur sur le visage des étudiants, mais hormis leur faire peur elle n'avait jamais blessé un étudiant. Bien sûr la rumeur lui attribuait les pires sévices sur de pauvres Poufsouffle qui se seraient aventurés un peu trop hardiment dans la bibliothèque… Elle était même certaine que la rumeur disait qu'elle confectionnait des reliures de livres en peaux humaines ou qu'elle se baignait dans le sang d'élèves qui avaient déchiré un livre.

Après tout, elle était une vieille fille solitaire et aimait beaucoup s'amuser un peu aux dépends de tout ce petit monde, professeurs y compris.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle arriva à la bibliothèque ce jour là, Irma ne se doutait absolument pas que sa vie était sur le point de basculer.

D'un coup de baguette, elle releva les stores qui plongeaient l'endroit majestueux dans l'obscurité - elle n'oubliait jamais de baisser les stores pour la nuit, de crainte que la lumière de la lune ne décolore les livres précieux qu'elle gardait. Elle vérifia de son œil acéré que tout était en ordre et commença son tour d'inspection pour s'assurer que personne n'avait osé pénétrer son sanctuaire pendant la nuit.

Elle avait eu de mauvaises surprises par le passé, où un ou plusieurs élèves avaient eu une envie subite de lecture en pleine nuit et ce malgré le couvre feu. Rien n'avait été détérioré, mais les livres avaient été abandonnés sur une table et Irma n'avait pas décoléré durant une semaine entière.

Alors qu'elle tournait dans l'allée regroupant les livres relatifs aux moldus et à l'étude des moldus, elle pinça les lèvres en voyant quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Au premier abord, elle ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voyait. Puis, d'un coup, la scène lui apparut dans toute son horreur et elle ne put réprimer un hurlement de pure panique.

Devant elle, au sol, gisait le corps sans vie et méconnaissable d'un être humain. Il semblait qu'une bête féroce l'avait… mâchouillé, puisqu'elle ne pouvait même pas déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un garçon ou d'une fille.

Irma, qui s'était toujours enorgueillie de son sang-froid à toute épreuve recula les mains plaquées sur sa bouche.

Elle fut bousculée par Hermione Granger - qui était toujours invariablement la première élève à pénétrer la bibliothèque chaque matin - mais elle ne songea pas à réprimander la jeune fille pour avoir couru dans la bibliothèque.  
A la place, elle agrippa fermement le bras de la jeune Gryffondor pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

\- Allez chercher le Directeur, immédiatement.

Elle lui avait sifflé les mots d'un ton sans réplique et Hermione, reconnaissant son autorité avait rapidement acquiescé avant de partir à toute vitesse.

Irma, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits sortit de la bibliothèque et en condamna l'accès. Elle se posta en plus devant la porte, pour empêcher quiconque de s'approcher des lieux.

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, c'était la première fois que ce genre de choses arrivait à Poudlard. Il y avait eu la mort d'une élève des années auparavant, mais rien d'aussi… Sanglant.

Dumbledore arriva rapidement accompagné d'Hermione Granger. Derrière eux, un groupe d'élèves curieux - la plupart de Gryffondor, sans vraiment de surprises. Irma, encore perturbée, lui montra d'un geste de la main la direction à prendre sans pour autant le suivre. Elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment revoir le triste spectacle qui se trouvait dans une allée de son domaine.

Passé le premier choc, Irma Pince sentit la colère l'envahir. Quelqu'un était entré dans son sanctuaire et y avait commis un acte ignoble. Elle était responsable de la bibliothèque et le meurtrier avait profité de son sommeil pour y entrer en douce.

La sorcière serra les poings et pinça les lèvres, bien décidée à demander à Albus d'installer une chambre au sein même de la bibliothèque pour s'assurer que son précieux refuge ne serait plus jamais violé.

Lorsqu'Albus Dumbledore sortit de la Bibliothèque, il était pâle et choqué. Cependant, il se redressa en fixant son employée.

\- Irma… Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle haussa les épaules, légèrement agressive.

\- Je l'ignore Albus. Hier soir tout était en ordre et ce matin, en faisant mon inspection obligatoire je découvre… ça.  
Albus soupira et pinça les lèvres en regardant les élèves autour d'eux. Il n'avait pas l'impression de dire plus de choses devant les étudiants, même si de toutes façons la rumeur parcourerait les couloirs. D'un geste fatigué il leva sa baguette et envoya son patronus prévenir Shakelbot. C'était un membre de l'Ordre et un auror compétent en qui il avait une totale confiance.

Le message d'Albus dut être suffisamment convainquant puisqu'ils n'eurent qu'une dizaine de minutes à attendre avant que Rusard n'escorte une petite troupe d'Auror, menée par Kingsley Shakelbot. Ils avaient tous l'air graves, probablement parce qu'une attaque au sein même de Poudlard était une très mauvaise nouvelle alors que la seconde guerre des sorciers faisait rage.

Les Aurors entrèrent dans la bibliothèque après avoir passé quelques minutes à murmurer avec Albus. Probablement pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient trouver à l'intérieur.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, Albus soupira et envoya de nouveau son patronus. Puis il regarda le troupeau d'élèves qui allait en grossissant. D'ici peu, la majeure partie de l'école se presserait autour de la bibliothèque pour savoir ce qui se passait exactement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley qui étaient un peu à l'écart de leurs camarades, en plein conciliabule passionné et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il espérait que cette fois-ci le Sauveur ne serait pas impliqué dans une histoire abracadabrante qui le ferait risquer sa vie une fois de plus.

Lorsque Kingsley sortit de la bibliothèque, les directeurs de maisons arrivaient juste. L'Auror se pencha pour murmurer quelques mots à Dumbledore et ce dernier sembla protester. A ses côtés, Irma Pince semblait totalement déconnectée. Elle attendait juste, regardant dans le vague, légèrement en état de choc après la découverte macabre qu'elle venait de faire.

Aussi, quand Shakelbot la saisit par le bras, elle poussa un hurlement de frayeur et se débattit pour se dégager. Les élèves sursautèrent et se serrèrent les uns contre les autres, yeux écarquillés, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait.

Albus tenta de protester mais l'Auror s'entêta.

\- Kingsley, je crois que…  
\- Je suis désolé Albus, mais c'est la procédure. Vous savez mieux que personne qu'il y a des règles à suivre et que personne ne peut avoir de passe-droit.

\- Nous pourrions en débattre dans mon bureau…

L'auror hésita et soupira.

\- Madame Pince ? Vous êtes la dernière personne à être partie de la Bibliothèque et la première a y être entrée, n'est-ce-pas ?

La sorcière releva la tête, et se redressa en hochant sèchement la tête.

\- Effectivement.

\- Dans ce cas, Madame, je pense que vous allez devoir nous suivre au Ministère pour éclaircir ce qui a pu se passer ici.

Irma eut un hoquet de stupeur en comprenant soudain qu'elle était suspectée. Elle ne s'était pas méfiée lorsque l'Auror lui avait posé sa question, et elle s'était elle même plus ou moins accusée en revendiquant sa présence sur les lieux du crime.

L'ignorant, Kingsley se retourna vers Albus.

\- Vous avez l'identité de la victime ? Quelqu'un manque ?

Le Directeur soupira et haussa doucement les épaules.

\- Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas vous répondre. Mais j'ai fait venir les directeurs de maison pour qu'ils fassent l'appel et puissent déterminer quel élève manque à l'appel.

\- Parfait.

Shakelbot jeta un regard d'avertissement à Albus pour lui signifier de ne pas intervenir puis, il saisit à nouveau le bras de Madame Pince, se montrant cependant délicat.

Irma essaya de se dégager en protestant vivement.

\- Mais je n'y suis pour rien ! Vous ne pouvez pas me traiter comme une criminelle jusque parce que c'est moi qui ai découvert…

Albus s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de son employée.

\- Allons Irma, je suis certain que ce n'est qu'un malentendu. Vous pouvez avoir confiance en Kingsley, il fera le nécessaire pour découvrir ce qui s'est réellement passé et il verra rapidement que vous n'y êtes pour rien.

\- Mais… Je ne veux pas être emmenée comme une criminelle !

Le visage de Kingsley se ferma et il insista un peu pour entraîner la bibliothécaire à sa suite. Minerva hésitante émit une légère objection.

\- Peut être que nous pourrions en discuter dans un endroit plus approprié ? Les élèves son autour de nous, quand même…

Irma butée refusait de se laisser emmener et la situation semblait destinée à s'envenimer.

Il y eut soudain un mouvement au sein des élèves et les jumelles Patil, poussées doucement par Hermione arrivèrent au premier rang. La lionne s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Monsieur Shakelbot ? Nous pourrions peut être vous aider ?

Kingley plissa les yeux en dévisageant Hermione. Il était parfaitement au courant des exploits de la jeune fille et de ses deux camarades, et il craignait le pire si le trio le plus célèbre de Poudlard décidait de s'en mêler.

Cependant, Hermione se contenta de sourire sans pour autant continuer.

A la place, Parvati Patil soupira avant de se mettre à parler.

\- J'ai vu Madame Pince hier soir. Je suis partie en même temps qu'elle.

Kingsley plissa les yeux, soupçonneux.

\- Comment ça jeune fille ? Votre nom ?

\- Parvati Patil. J'étais en retard pour rédiger un devoir de métamorphose et je suis restée jusqu'à l'heure du couvre feu. Madame Pince m'a fait sortir et a fermé la porte derrière nous. Je suis rentrée à la Tour Gryffondor.

Kinglsey soupira.

\- Ça ne prouve rien. Madame Pince a pu revenir ensuite à la bibliothèque.

Sa jumelle lui donna un coup de coude et Parvati rougit légèrement.

\- J'avais oublié ma plume à la bibliothèque, je m'en suis rendu compte une fois arrivée dans ma salle commune. Je suis repartie en courant, en pensant justement que Madame Pince ait pu retourner à la Bibliothèque. Mais c'était toujours fermé et en repartant…

La jeune fille hésita et Kingsley s'approcha d'elle, la dévisageant intensément.

\- Et en repartant ? Vous avez vu quelque chose ?

\- J'ai croisé Madame Pince et le professeur Rogue. Ils discutaient tous les deux.

Severus Rogue hocha sèchement la tête.

\- Irma m'accompagne de temps à autre pour le début de ma ronde, surtout lorsqu'elle réceptionne de nouveaux livres de potions.

Kingsley grogna, mécontent de voir son unique suspect lui échapper aussi facilement.

\- Donc vous essayez de me dire qu'un crime a été commis derrière une porte fermée ? Dois-je faire accuser les fantômes de cette école ?

Parvati leva le nez en signe de défi, en bonne Gryffondor.

\- Vous devriez voir avec Peeves. Ces derniers temps il est souvent du côté de la bibliothèque après tout.

Irma marmonna à mi voix avant de répondre à Shakelbot.

\- Ce fichu Peeves essaie de vider les étagères de livres. Si j'avais du commettre un crime dans cette école ce serait envers ce fichu esprit frappeur plutôt qu'envers un élève.

\- Essaie ?

\- Oui ! Il essaie ! Je n'allais pas laisser ma précieuse bibliothèque ouverte aux quatre vents ! Il y a des sorts de fermeture sur cette pièce depuis que j'ai constaté qu'un ou plusieurs élèves s'y étaient introduits. Il est bien dommage que je n'ai jamais réussi à les prendre sur le fait, ils auraient **goûté** les retenues en compagnie de Monsieur Rusard.

Parvati se tortilla mal à l'aise avant de prendre la parole.

\- Monsieur ? Je peux y aller ?

Kingsley lui jeta un bref regard avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Laissez moi juste le temps d'enregistrer officiellement que vous fournissez un alibi à Madame Pince et vous serez libre de partir, Miss Patil. Cependant, j'attire votre attention que si vous avez menti, vous risquez gros…

Parvati s'empourpra, semblant trouver offensant d'être soupçonnée de fournir un faux témoignage pour le dragon de la bibliothèque.

\- Je n'ai pas menti !

Kingsley pinça les lèvres et hocha sèchement la tête.

\- Dans ce cas, Miss Patil, Madame Pince, vous pouvez disposer. Je serais peut être amené à vous poser plus de questions, mais de toutes façons, vous n'allez pas quitter Poudlard dans les jours à venir, n'est-ce-pas ?

Albus posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de l'auror bougon.

\- Allons, allons Kingsley. Vous vous doutez bien qu'elles vont toutes les deux être joignables à Poudlard. Nous sommes en pleine année scolaire, après tout.

Les quatre directeurs de maison s'approchèrent du directeur et de l'auror, et prirent un visage grave.

\- Tous les élèves sont présent. Le corps dans la bibliothèque n'est pas un élève.

Albus sursauta, surpris et secoua la tête.

\- C'est impossible voyons ! Poudlard est un endroit sûr, il est totalement exclu que quelqu'un ait pu y entrer sans permission !

Kingsley ricana.

\- Sûr ? Vous direz ça à notre victime. L'agression a semble-t-il été suffisamment violente pour donner le résultat que l'on connaît. Sans compter que votre école à l'abri de tout est désormais une scène de crime et que la victime est impossible à identifier…

Albus se frotta les yeux en signe de lassitude et haussa les épaules.

\- Je dois dire que je n'y comprends rien, Kingsley. Il semblerait qu'un corps soit apparu mystérieusement au milieu de notre Bibliothèque. Un corps inconnu et impossible à identifier.

Kingsley baissa la voix en jetant un bref regard en direction de Harry Potter, dont le regard vert était braqué sur eux.

\- Albus… Est-ce que ça pourrait avoir un lien avec vous-savez-qui ? Après tout, le jeune Potter affirme qu'il est de retour.

\- Et j'ai toute confiance en Harry. Mais je ne pense pas que ce monstre - même avec tout le pouvoir qu'il a amassé - puisse faire ce genre de choses. Poudlard est un lieu hautement magique, protégé par les fondateurs même. Même si cet événement est… déstabilisant et inquiétant, l'école reste le lieu le plus sûr du monde magique britannique.

\- Albus ! Un corps ne voyage pas par enchantement !

Irma qui n'avait pas bougé leva brusquement la tête.

\- Je vais dépecer ce fichu esprit frappeur !

Avant que quiconque n'ai pu faire le moindre geste, elle était entrée au pas de charge dans la bibliothèque sans se préoccuper des Aurors qui tentaient de la stopper. Cependant la bibliothécaire semblait portée par sa colère et arriva rapidement au rayon moldu, là où elle avait eu la désagréable surprise de trouver le cadavre sanguinolent.

Albus l'avait suivie, ainsi que Kingsley. Si l'Auror était visiblement mécontent, Albus avait un léger sourire amusé, alors qu'il commençait à entrevoir ce que son employée avait deviné.

Avec un soupir légèrement tremblant, Irma leva sa baguette et prononça d'une voix clair le sortilège "Revelio".

Le corps se nimba d'une lueur dorée avant de commencer à changer. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient tous sous le choc. Là où un atroce crime semblait avoir eu lieu, il n'y avait plus rien. Ou presque.

A la place du corps terriblement mutilé, il restait sur place, soigneusement disposé au sol, un livre de cuisine moldu. Plus exactement, un livre destiné à la cuisine de la viande sous toutes ses formes.

Et tandis qu'Irma fulminait, Albus pour sa part éclata de rire, amusé de la cruelle farce qui venait d'être faite à son employée.


End file.
